


Pidge's Period (space edition)

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: Having a period is hard enough, now imagine having one in space...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pidge's Period (space edition)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i have like a plethera of headcanons for Pidge, but for this specific fanfic I chose to use she/her for pronouns.   
> also, the period that Pidge has is based off of mine, and i am aware that different people have different experiences, but it made more sense to write what i know.
> 
> okay im done, enjoy

Pidge doubled over the toilet bowl as another wave of nausea washed over her. They didn’t last long, but they sure as hell sucked. Based on her previous experiences, she should have about two more before she would feel fine again. Bracing herself for another crest of discomfort, the alarm sounded throughout the Altean castle.   
“Paladins, report to the hangar! We are under attack from Galran forces!” Allura’s panicked voice had to repeat the message a couple times before Pidge understood. She pried herself away from the toilet, and hoped that the next wave wouldn't be as bad.

The battle was brutal, or, at least for Pidge. The rest of the team had dealt with the battle cruiser nicely, and they even had a commander in custody. But for Pidge, she had entered a whole other realm of hurt. Her cramps, which were as unpredictable as a short-circuiting robot, had started their internal attack on her organs. As she breathed through the pain, she noticed a small drop of blood on her jacket that was previously tied around her waist. Great.  
After the briefing on the team’s strategies, to discuss what had and hadn't worked, Pidge approached Allura. “Hey, do you happen to have any stain remover? I got some blood on my ja-”  
“What? You’re bleeding? Where?” Allura’s voice became panicked as she started to survey Pidge. The others took notice of this, and soon she was met with a chorus of concern.  
“Pidge, we talked about this, you need to let us know if you’re hurt!”  
“Why are you bleeding, Pidge? It’s nothing serious, is it?”  
“How much blood? How long, Pidge?”  
Now she was just irritated. Her assumption that periods were a continuity across alien species was wrong, and now she had everyone in her business. “I’m fine, guys. I’m just on my period. Actually, I have been for a couple of days.” Wide eyes stared back at her. In her human companion’s eyes, she could practically see their ‘oh shit’ gears turning as their faces grew redder. If she wasn’t in so much pain she would have laughed.  
The Alteans, however, had looks of fear, apparently not understanding what this ‘period’ was. Coran’s whisper of a voice piped up. “Is- is that a bad thing? Do you need to get in a healing pod?”  
“Oh, no, I’ll be fine. But, if you happen to have some stain remover and pain meds I would love them.” Coran and Allura glanced at each other before leading her to the medical bay. Just a few varga later, Pidge was feeling good as new, and her jacket was freshly washed and dried. Now, she was ready to binge some shows.  
The Altean comedies had closed captionings that were just a little out of synch, but she didn’t care. Curled up in a fluffy blanket with some food goo, she looked like a human sushi roll. A knock sounded at the door.  
“Hey, Pidge?” Hunk’s face appeared around the doorway. “I brought you some food. It’s not space goo, either. I snuck some popcorn into the kitchen and was saving for a special occasion. You want some?” Pidge nodded. Hunk was always good company, and he made the best body pillow. They were only a few ticks in when Shiro appeared where Hunk was previously.  
“Mind if we join?” Pidge nodded. A movie night was just what she needed. The rest of the occupants of the castle came spilling through the doorway. She smiled. This was going to be the best movie night ever.


End file.
